Eyes of the Wolf
by epic insanity666
Summary: When Ichigo falls with his mother, the Soul king calls to another hero to help keep order in his worlds growing turmoil, Calling and Summoning a hero unlike any other, Loki Fenris anchored within ichigo's place, will be the turn of change in both worlds. contains Ooc Ichigo/harem.
1. Eyes of the Wolf

Eyes of the wolf

"_**You…**_

_**You have been chosen to take the reigns of a hero who has fallen before his time was called.**_

_**Loki Fenris**_

_**It is up to you to protect this world from annihilation and death.**_

_**Work as you see fit, for their will be no rules for you to follow in your mission to keep order…**_

_**Do Kurosaki Ichigo Proud, Wolf of Remnant"**_

* * *

Perking up with a sleep deprived look as he sat within the moving Bus, a fifteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he reached for the bag beside him, looking down to his hands as they wore fingerless leather gloves, his brown eyes slowly glowed dimly gold before he looked out the window to see the buss driving into a stop… within Karakura town.

Smiling at being home, the body of Kurosaki Ichigo stood up calmly as he moved to leave, showing he wore a black tank top beneath a coat that matched the black jeans he wore, Kurosaki retrieved his skateboard at the front of the bus, giving the Driver a nod of appreciation.

Ichigo now stood on the sidewalk with his eyes closed as he inhaled the familiar atmosphere of Karakura.

Opening his eyes as the gold glow faded, ichigo moved to run until he dropped the skateboard at his feet, allowing him to ride it forward with a small hop forward.

When he first arrived within the body of a six year old Kurosaki Ichigo, Loki Fenris had at first froze at the sight of Masaki Kurosaki weakly holding him, which in his confusion and due to living Ichigo's memories, his brother spirit took control as the Hollow Gran fisher, was still present to feast upon ichigo's mothers being.

The encounter left Grand fisher at the mercy of Loki Fenris' rage before finally falling unconscious as his mind was brought before the Soul King itself, bestowing the Wolf Faunus the mission to fight in ichigo's place.

Which lead to now, with Loki living Ichigo's life with a different twist, instead of being a normal teenager, Loki had made Ichigo a Singer with songs he knew did not exist in this world, making sure himself so he didn't get sued by said artists if they existed.

It didn't help that he still retained his fluent English when singing, confusing his made friends and family.

Which also explains as to why he rode into Karakura on a bus…

He came back from his one year tour of singing.

Moving on.

This left Ichigo a celebrity with Loki's planning and vocal talent.

Hopping over a curve on his skateboard, Loki/Ichigo gave a friendly wave to a duo of schoolgirls who immediately recognised him if their excited squealing didn't give it away.

Hopping off to slide down a set of stair railings, Ichigo smirked as he greeted an elderly couple as he slid by before landing on his skateboards wheels with extra speed, turning down a street with a crouch, Ichigo yelled in cheer as he did a kickflip over a wooden bench.

"HELLO KARAKURA!"

* * *

Slowing to a stroll as he took a turn to a Clinic that brought a smile to Ichigo's face, he kicked his board up to hold it, Ichigo inhaled with a smile while approaching the doors to the home clinic.

Opening the door as silent as possible, Ichigo laid his bag and board quietly on the floor by the door, he crawled to the kitchen where his father Isshin Kurosaki sat reading a newspaper.

Waiting for the man to set the cup down did Ichigo strike.

Tackling his father into a hug, the man let out a yell as he was lifted off of the ground by his son, and seeing Ichigo the two laughed as they held each other.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you would be home so early" seeing his son smile, Isshin placed his hands on his shoulders proudly.

"Look at you" looking to his hair he noticed a spot of brown rising from the centre.

"Did dye your hair?"

"No, It grew on it's own, I held it proudly like Mom told me to" seeing the teen smile sadly, Isshin brought him into a small hug before calling up the stairs with a smile.

"Karin, Yuzu, Guess whose home early!" the sounds of feet stomping on the wooden floor made Ichigo smile as he was tackled by two small girls, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki.

"Ichi-nii!" letting out a laugh as the two girls laughed and cried into his shoulders, Isshin spoke.

"Good to have you back, Ichigo" sitting up with a small grin, Ichigo spoke.

"I'd rather finish my education than be seen as a famous idiot dad… It's good to be back"

* * *

Hours later

Setting up belongings into his wardrobe with his skateboard, Ichigo smiled while looking over his room, then to a photo of him and his friends, him with Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime in his arms, Sado Yatsutora was in the background giving a small salute, and Keigo and Mizuiro were seen arguing behind Tatsuki.

Smiling at the sight, Ichigo went to give it a wipe of dust before he heard his father welcoming below, making him smile as he stood at his door as he heard rushing footsteps coming up.

Smiling as his door flew open,he caught the lunging form of Tatsuki Arisawa who brought him into a hug.

"You're back!" was her only cheer as Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro stepped into his room, each holding drinks and food.

"Welcome back Ichigo!" seeing them all greet with smiles and smirks, Ichigo smiled widely as he brought them all into a hug.

"Thank you, guys," looking amongst them, Ichigo frowned.

"So where's Inoue, thought she'd be the first to be here" seeing Tatsuki smile she spoke.

"She's making us food with that cook book you sent her on your tour" giving a nod to her statement, Ichigo moved to his closet to get spare chairs he packed inside, stopping with a thought of a certain Petite Shinigami he tossed two chairs to Mizuiro and Chad while holding one to Tatsuki and Keigo.

Who took them with smiles as they sat down with a small table in their circle, allowing them to sit and chat… with Ichigo noticing a ghost peek through the ceiling before turning to ignore it in favour of answering Keigo's questions pertaining his tour.

It was an hour later did Inoue finally arrive with Isshin helping her bring food in until Ichigo took it and led Inoue inside.

Smiling as he waved to his friends and possible love interest, Ichigo left the front door to his room where a school uniform laid clean and folded.

Seeing the uniform he laid it onto his desk before lying onto his bed.

* * *

The next morning

Sitting up with the alarm clock blaring softly on his bedside table, Ichigo rubbed his face as his muscles stretched with a glow beneath the skin he stood up to crack his back before shutting off the alarm, moving to his door he frowned before throwing it open while moving aside for his father to come flying by, falling onto his back with a groan Ichigo placed his foot on his fathers chest with a playful grin.

"I may have been gone a year dad, but I haven't forgotten what you taught me" stepping away with a smirk, he grabbed his uniform before going to the bathroom to shower.

Not noticing Isshin smiling proudly as he got up.

"I know my son, just making sure"

* * *

Skating along the road with his bag on his back, Ichigo let the momentum carry him as he leaned left and right slightly.

Feeling the wind on his skin he kicked forward with his right foot for more speed until he turned down a side street, seeing a gang of three skaters, they turned and gave him friendly waves that he returned, subtly giving a nod to the spirit the three were paying respects to before he continued on with a smile.

Which sooner shrunk as he now sat within class as the day went by, Keigo and Mizuiro stopping to chat with him every so often, in lunch he was greeted by Chizuru and the others who couldn't come to greet him, he did however get a small package from Michiru who smiled shyly towards his smile.

Which led to now… with Ichigo speaking to the three skaters from before as they placed another set of flowers for the ghost.

Nodding as the three gave him a friendly farewell, Ichigo was left with the girl before bringing his own vase and plant out, placing it on the ground the girl smiled as he stood calmly, letting out a sad sigh he smiled at her before leaving, giving a small wave he rode off in time to miss seeing a gate open in the air.

Slowing to a crawl as his house came into view, Ichigo flipped his skateboard into his hands before opening the door.

"I'm home!" waiting for his father to send an attack his way, Ichigo frowned while stepping inside, seeing Isshin no where in sight he did however spot Karin on the living rom couch watching TV, and Yuzu in the kitchen cooking his favourite… Fried Rice.

Sniffing the air with a deep groan, Ichigo dropped his bag.

"Where's old Goat, I was expecting a sneak attack… or is this a new test he's giving me" moving to the kitchen to steal a spoon of rice, Yuzu lightly smacked him away with the teen chuckling.

"He was called to the hospital to help with an injury" hearing this Ichigo nodded while moving to the stairs.

"Fair enough, I'll be in my room if you need me"

"Will do Ichi-nii" smiling as he heard Yuzu call in response.

Closing his door behind him as he laid down, he looked to his right hand as his veins beneath glowed faintly, making him smile slightly before getting comfortable.

Sleeping with a soft snore escaping him his room was silent before the voice of Yuzu halted the silence… followed by Ichigo jumping up for dinner.


	2. The wolf Bares it's teeth

Wolf bares it's teeth

Stepping into his room after another day of school and avoiding a collision caused by a hollow, Ichigo flopped onto his bed with a groan as his muscles relaxed from hours of a hollow trying to eat him, it didn't help that his veins were glowing softly in the dimly lit room he opened his eyes tiredly he looked to the left to see Yuzu come in with a plate of food, smiling in greeted he sat up and gently took the plate, sniffing the contents and aroma's he grinned as Yuzu left to serve the others.

"Thank you, Yuzu"

"Any time ichi-nii!" smiling as he dug into the food, his eyes glowed dimly before they relaxed into the brown of ichigo's.

Setting the plate aside with a sigh, Ichigo bared his teeth as the canines shrunk back down, making him smile slightly before he moved to the door to pace the plate in the sink, greeting his sisters and father with a small wave, he returned to his room to notice his window open, making him frown as he moved to close it, only for a black swallow-tailed butterfly to well… fly in, following it's flight movement with his glowing eyes, Ichigo turned with the Butterfly before he blinked… as a petite women in the usual black shihakushō all Shinigami wore, stood on his desk.

watching her as she moved off of his desk with a simple grace to her step, He watched her observe his room.

"It is near" was all she said.

Now if it were still ichigo within the world of the living, she would have been sent ass over head by his kick. This time however.

Tapping her shoulder with a careful amount to gain her attention, the petite turned to him with a look of utter shock.

"Uh, This is my room, stranger" seeing the women staring at him with a blank stare, Ichigo began to lose his patience.

"Are you going to say something like as to why you moved through my wall or are we gonna have a staring contest?" it was this moment the girl flinched out of her shocked state.

"Y-You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you, you sprang up as soon as those masked monsters came flocking to the city, kind of hard to miss with you being the only one fighting them" saying this the girl relaxed as he sat down on his bed.

"So… care to explain why your in my house, my room?" seeing the women frown in suspicion he spoke.

"What, scared of a teenager who can barely lift twenty pounds?" upon saying this the woman sat down on his floor with a serious expression.

"I am a Shinigam-"

"I meant name, not titles" seeing Ichigo letting out a yawn with a stretch, she continued.

"Kuchiki Rukia" seeing the woman looking at him in expecting he gave a smirk while holding out his hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, pleasure to meet you" seeing the girl shake his hand shyly, he inwardly smirked as she went to explain what her duty was.

* * *

Half and hour later

* * *

"So you're here to exterminate all those masked souls over the city while also helping the lost souls to pass on before they too become the very same monsters I've been seeing over the city… are there more of you being sent here because by the looks of it these hollows are coming here by the dozens" leaning back as Rukia set her portrait of bunny people to her right, she had a look of bewilderment before she spoke.

"You are taking this far more better than a human" seeing him shrug he gestured to the ghost beside him as he had also listened.

"I have to deal with the dead on a daily basis, Shinigami and demonic souls is a welcome change to be honest" Leaning to the right as Rukia placed her Katana's hilt on the souls forehead, Ichigo watched as a white portal opened behind it.

"Wha?" seeing the soul vanish through the hairs on the back of ichigo's neck stood up suddenly with his brown eyes glowing golden, while Rukia stood calmly while explaining Soul Society to the spirit.

Seeing ichigo stand up suddenly, Rukia blinked as his veins and muscles glowed slightly beneath the skin.

"Can you sense that?" clenching his hands into fists.

"What do you mean, I cannot sense any-" was as far as Rukia got before the house shook, making Ichigo fall into his desk, fazing his senses before his door opened slowly, showing a weak Karin.

"Ichi-nii, help!" seeing his sister on the floor, Ichigo's mind focused in seconds as he groggily got to his feet.

"Karin, Where's Yuzu!?" moving to place his sister on his bed he moved to the door until his arms were restrained, followed by Rukia leaving him in place.

"Hey!"

"I will handle this, stay back!"

Scowling as the petite flew down his stairs he broke free from the restraint with ease before following, his skateboard in hand he scowled in rage.

Moving down the stairs the sight of his father unconscious on the floor made his blood boil… until he saw Yuzu held up by a large grey hand.

Yuzu!

Feeling a pulse of rage enter his system as his golden eyes slowly melted into a crimson red, he ran towards the hollow with his skateboard in hand.

"Hey!" was as far as ichigo got before being knocked to the ground, leaving him a coughing mess as his board laid broken beyond repair beside him, clutching his chest he looked up as the Hollow stood over him.

Seeing it raise its hand to crush him, Rukia came into view with a slash, causing it to release Yuzu which Ichigo Caught.

"Yuzu!?"

"How did you break out of the Kido!?" seeing the petite turn to yell he saw the Hollow move to bite down on her turned form he lunged forward to tug the girl out of the jaws of death, seeing what could have been her end, until the two were backhanded by the beast that let out a mocking laugh that made Ichigo scowl as he crawled to his feet. Looking around for the girl he looked up to see the hollow approaching him.

Standing up with a scowl as his veins and eyes glowed, he glared up to the hollow as it stared down his being.

"So, my soul must taste too good that you attacked my family, huh?" clenching his fists tightly as glowing particles leaked from his skin, Ichigo's eyes glowed in anger.

"So go ahead and take a bite you fucking Fish headed fuck" seeing the hollow narrow its eyes at the insult, he watched it lunge forward with its jaws open, until it was stopped by Rukia's being as her Zanpakuto stabbed into its upper jaw, forcing the hollow to reel back in pain as Ichigo caught her.

"Hey, Stay awake!" seeing her cough with a groan, she gave him an annoyed look.

"You, idiot, charging head first against a hollow, even with your power your still weak to fight it" setting her down against a lamppost he spotted her Zanpakuto in the corner of his eyes in her grasp.

"I can't fight it with these wounds now, I guess we can only wait for the end" seeing her give up so easily made Ichigo's eyes glow gold.

"So just give up, that's reassuring" turning to the hollow as it thrashed about with its hands to its face, he glared as it roared in rage.

"Is there anther way to stop it?" turning to Rukia as she looked to her Zanpakuto, Ichigo too one more glance before an image of a white themed women flashed in his mind before he turned to Rukia as she held her Zanpakuto towards him.

"If we are to survive… you must become a Shinigami to defeat it" seeing her with eyes of acceptance, Ichigo looked back to the Hollow as it's eyes homed in on the two of them, making him take the blade with worry, having a look of uncertainty, he heard Yuzu weakly call to him.

Making his eyes narrow he turned to the blade, staring down to Rukia he held the blade to his chest.

"Let's stop this thing, Shinigami-san" seeing her give him a slight smile despite her injuries, she spoke her name.

"It's not Shinigami… my name is Kuchiki Rukia" seeing her smile, he returned it simply.

"Kurosaki ichigo, but my friends call me Loki" looking to the blade he spoke.

"Like they say, No time like the present" turning to Rukia as his hands gripped her own calmly, he frowned as she blushed at his touch.

"Inhaling he helped her stab through his chest with his eyes closed, followed by an explosion of gold and crimson light blinding everything, including the hollow known as Fish Bone D.

Stepping back as it's left arm was severed, it turned to see a figure stading between it's arm and itself.

Showing they wore a shihakushō, but that was all that Rukia recognised due to the fact he wore boots on his feet along with gloved hands that held metal stubbed over the knuckles, and the Bandanna covering half his face, showing the mouth of a snarling wolf painted carefully on.

But most of all, the Scythe that rested on his right shoulder, sporting the hilt of a normal Zanpakuto but it stretched down with a curve to the blade that was serrated to a deadly, cruel blade that dripped endlessly with blood.

Seeing him turn to the Hollow, Rukia watched him twirl the scythe in his grip like a master, seeing the hollow rush in response it swiped at him with rage.

Which stunned her as Ichigo leaped over the limb which shared the same fate as the other one, which left Ichigo on it's chest with the scythe spinning in his grip until he held it to a stop with the blade facing towards the Hollows neck. Staring into it's eyes of fear he gave it a savage grin before cleanly slicing off it's head, followed by him jumping onto the ground with the Blade facing backwards.

Followed by Ichigo falling forward with a snore.

Leaving Rukia stunned at his Zanpakuto's appearance.

* * *

Snorting awake from his bed, Ichigo sat up to rub his face before ducking under a flying kick from his father, who flew out the window.

"Morning Dad!"

"OW!" smirking as his eyes glowed, Ichigo stepped to dress for school.

Before flinching at the sight of the hole in the wall

"HOLY FUCK!"


	3. Wolf of the Dead

Wolf of the dead

Sitting at her desk with book in hand, Inoue Orihime let out a yawn as she stretched her back and arms, unconsciously pushing her bust forward to show their size she slouched forward while rubbing her face to wake herself up, she turned to the empty desk beside her own she smiled at the hidden markings underneath.

Moving to continue reading her book it was plucked from her grip by a smiling Tatsuki.

"Is this the cookbook ichigo Bought you, thought you would have memorised the recipes by now" looking to the current page to see it was for a strawberry milkshake, Tatsuki blushed at a very inappropriate scenario before turning to Orihime.

"Speaking of Ichigo, he should have been here minutes ago, it's not like him to miss a morning?"

"Unless he's riding his skateboard on a different route" turning to Mizuiro as he ate a dango stick, he held another for emphasis.

"He's done it before, You just never heard him do it"

"And what makes you think he didn't get hurt on the way here, Something might've hap-" was as far as Tatsuki got before a hand ruffled her hair, making her scowl as Ichigo stepped by them to his desk, sitting back with a sigh, Tatsuki, Orihime and Mizuiro blinked.

"Ichigo… Where's you're skateboard?" seeing the teen sigh with a defeat sag in his shoulders, he turned to them with a frown.

"Asshole driver crashed into my house, my Board" reaching into his bag the two girls gasped as he held the pieces.

"Fucking totalled, and I just paid for the wheels and decal" tossing it lightly onto his desk he sat back with his head hanging limply from his neck.

"Did I miss anything being late?" seeing his eyes closed, Orihime spoke.

"We have an exchange student, this is her right here" opening his eyes they were about to widen until he stopped them to a twitch, seeing Rukia in his school Uniform he held his hand over his head.

"Kurosaki ichigo, Aren't you the girl I saw on the way here?" seeing her blink he winked with his eye hidden from his friends as Rukia took his hand awkwardly, even more so when they shook so gently.

"Kuchiki Rukia, also a pleasure" seeing her smile a real smile, ichigo grinned slightly before sitting up with a grunt, turning in his seat to face his friends old and new, he gestured to them happily.

"Meet the beautifully deadly fighter Tatsuki Arisawa, the auburn haired princess Inoue Orihime and the milf hunter Mizuiro Kojima, and finally the sneaky little shit trying to jump me is Keigo Asano" upon hearing his plan foiled, Keigo yelled in frustration at being caught, making Ichigo smile.

"What's a milf hunter?" stifling a laugh as Mizuiro growled at him he spoke.

"Why do you continue to tell people I am a milf hunter?" turning to Mizuiro with a deadpan, Ichigo spoke.

"Dude, every girl and lady I've seen you with is either a divorced mother or o cougar, accept your fate and admit it that is you" turning to Orihime as she spoke, Rukia found herself staring at ichigo's smiling face before she looked away with a blush before she perked up in alarm.

"Um" seeing them turn to her, Rukia smiled shyly.

"I don't have the text books, does anyone have spares" Seeing Ichigo reach into his bag he held the needed books to her with ease.

"I already looked over everything, So use them for as long as you need" seeing him turn forward as Miss Ochi stepped into the classroom, the day began with a more smooth start then Ichigo's normal rant.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"So explain to me as to why your still here, Not that I'm complaining" turning to her with a raised brow, he noticed her reading an old English book…

"You do realise that book is way out of fashion… right?" seeing her look up at him with a raised brow he tossed her a book of modern English and Japanese. Which forced her to drop her current book to catch the new one.

"I am perfectly capable on my own"

"Than read it and everything will move along smoothly" moving to sit on a bench, he spoke.

"Anyway, Will I have to do your Shinigami Duties since you're still here and all" seeing her fidget with a blush, Ichigo sighed.

"Alright I'll take that as a yes, and in that case, You'll be staying at my home as a guest, No buts" seeing her about to object, he gave her a look with is eyes glowing gold.

"I most likely got you into a shit ton of trouble, so you are accepting my hospitability until you've recovered, Now come on, we have our next class, which is language studies so that will help you read that book easily" walking with Rukia at his side, moving to the next class as the day went by without incident.

* * *

Upon entering the odd shop under a bridge, Rukia blinked at the sight of wooden boards lining the walls with wheels up on display for any customers of all ages, she even blinked at seeing a kid sized board.

Leaving Rukia to her admiration Ichigo approached the clerk with a smile, an old American skateboarder who had retired due to an injury.

"Long time no See Ichigo, Finally back from that tour" smiling at the man as he spoke in a butchered Japanese, Ichigo spoke in English to ease his voice.

"Got back two days ago, And well" reaching into his bag the man had a look of utter shock at the corpse of a board in front of him.

"Ichigo, What the hell kind of shit have you been doing" seeing the elderly man take the pieces he gave it a once over.

"I left my board at the front of my house… which was rammed into by an asshole in a truck" seeing the man give Ichigo a raised eyebrow, he sighed while tossing the pieces to a bin, after taking the wheel mounts off of course since they were still in good condition.

"Alright, I can get you a new board, follow me to the workshop" giving a nod as the man stepped around the counter the two saw Rukia trying to balance on a board before falling backwards, sending the board flying at Ichigo who caught it with a bored expression.

"Rukia don't ride them inside, their meant for outdoors" seeing the petite blush the Clerk spoke.

"When did you get a girlfriend, Ichigo?" turning with a look of confusion, Ichigo spoke.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in a while old man, She's a friend I'm helping settle in around Karakura" seeing the man shrug he turned to a selection of boards before he brought a larger one off the rack.

"I got this one just yesterday, Signed by Tony Hawk on one of his tours" seeing it with the skaters name, Ichigo rubbed his chin in thought before looking at the boards.

"What about the one with the skull painted on" seeing the man turn he shrugged before trading the boards places.

"I'll give you this for forty"

"Done" giving the amount with Rukia regrettably following him out of the store, the two were now on their way to ichigo's, Rukia asking him various questions on the subject and skillsets required to Skateboard….

Which left Ichigo sniffling his laughter at her serious expression.

Along with her blush brightening as he began joking to her about teaching her how to ride it.

* * *

Stepping to his house with Rukia in tow, Ichigo opened the door for her to enter, following her inside she stunned Ichigo as she round housed Isshin into the floor, followed by her putting him in a sleeper hold, leaving Ichigo staring stunned at the sight of his father being held by a surprised Petite.

"Ah, Ichigo, a little help here?" Seeing his father struggling, Ichigo had a grin as he knelt down to his fathers eye level.

Rubbing his chin he suddenly held a texter with a mischievous grin.

"Salut père!" Seeing his father with a french mustache the petite released his dad for him to feebly remove the permanent marker.

"Whose the girl Ichi-nii?" turning to Karin with a hand on Rukia's head, he spoke.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, an exchange student I have offered to help settle in, she will also be bunking with us until shit is handled properly" seeing the two younger girls look at him quizzically, Karin spoke.

"Just admit she's your girlfriend" giving Karin a deadpan look, Ichigo spoke while walking to his room.

"Fuck it, Follow me Rukia we're setting a bed up for you" seeing the teen moving ahead she gave a friendly wave before following the orange haired teen, with Isshin whimpering in pain.

"My Pride is ruined"

* * *

Half an hour later

* * *

"So remind me why we're here?" was all Rukia questioned as Ichigo led her to a park which was now vacant, allowing them to sit back for the moment.

"There's a child's soul here that I see whenever I visit the skatepark nearby, I want to know how to help him pass on from this lonely place" turning to Ichigo's sad look, Rukia reached for a glove with a skull on it before putting it on.

"It is simple for a Soul reaper to help a soul pass on, the end of you're Zanpakuto's hilt has a symbol that marks the soul for judgement" slapping her gloved hand on the back of Ichigo's head, she blinked as he rolled onto his feet as his Shinigami form remained the same, the Scythe looking far more larger.

Seeing Ichigo stand up he subconsciously twirled it in his grip before turning to Rukia with a bored look.

"A little warning would have been nice" resting the scythe onto his shoulders Rukia stared at his glowing eyes, opening her mouth to state the fact they turned to the right at hearing an explosion, making Ichigo watch a child spirit running from a mantis hollow, narrowing his eyes he held the Scythe behind his back before he swung towards the hollow, letting it sail in the air the hollow turned its head just in time for it to be cleaved in two, startling Rukia at how clean the strike had been before she watched in alarm as the scythe flew back towards Ichigo… who caught it with little effort shown.

Approaching the child as he caught his breath, Ichigo gave him a smile before placing the seal on his head.

Turning to Rukia he noticed his body on the bench like it was sleeping, seeing a student walking towards it he hastily jumped into the body, causing it to jerk upright.

"I'm up, I'm up" rubbing his eyes as Rukia gave him a confused look she went to speak until she shut up as the student walked by.

Waiting for the student to leave Ichigo suddenly got up to head home, Rukia hastily following.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow, do we just wait for hollows to start trouble or am I gonna have to pull all nighters?" looking to Rukia beside him, he noticed a phone in her hand.

"This will alert us to any hollows nearby" giving a shrug at her info, Ichigo looked forward.

"Fair enough, as long as I can get some sleep"

* * *

The next day

* * *

Sitting with a bottle in hand as sweat poured down his being, Ichigo and Rukia sat with the petite reading the book Ichigo had given her, sitting before him lay two piles of tennis balls, one pile with evil bunny faces, the other with friendly, happy bunny faces, drawn on them, Training on what to hit was all Rukia said despite Ichigo knowing the clear difference.

One being huge fucking monsters, the other human souls.

Taking a gulp of water Ichigo downed it in one go before tossing it into the recycle bin, leaning back with a sigh, he turned to Rukia who was now reading a horror comic, raising an eyebrow, Ichigo began to let his eyes wander over the petites legs, her curves… and her eyes.

Seeing her turn to him she blinked as a blush spread over her cheeks as Ichigo cleared his throat with his own blush.

"Sorry…" seeing her hide her face with the book, Rukia spoke.

"No trouble…" with that an awkward silence followed the area, looking to the piles of tennis balls Ichigo got up to pick the mess up, placing them into labelled bags he reached for one more until he noticed how smooth and soft it was, turning he noticed he was holding Rukia's outstretched hand, making them blush as Ichigo released to pick up the ball.

"Sorry" seeing her hastily go for the plus labelled tennis balls, we jumped in alarm as Orihime appeared from nowhere.

"Hiya Kurosaki-KUN!" she stopped though as Ichigo had a hand over his heart with a weak laugh escaping his mouth.

"Kami Inoue, do you have to yell so loud" turning to Rukia who had hid behind him, she gave Orihime an annoyed look before relaxing.

"Why did you yell his name?" seeing her smile mischievously, Orihime giggled.

"He did the same to me whenever we were younger, we have a usual competition from time to time"

"A competition on what?"

"To see who scares the other the most, I won most of the games back then" walking to Orihime he pulled her into a hold before tickling her, making her protest his actions before succumbing to his assault of tickles.

Leaving Rukia smiling slightly before she was brought into the hug.

Releasing the two girls from his embrace, he turned to Orihime with a smile.

"So Inoue, how's you're brother doing?"

Seeing the girl perk up with a wide smile

"He is doing well, Kurosaki-kun" seeing her bow Ichigo nodded before the three began to make there way to the parks stairs.

"Is his leg still acting up, is his spine still stiff?"

"He is fine Kurosaki-kun, thanks to you and you're father he's able to walk today" seeing the girl smile widely as Ichigo spun the training bat in his right hand, they failed to see a flash of movement behind Orihime that left a miniscule of hollow bait in her hair along with Ichigo's before flashing away, until Ichigo stopped with a narrowed gaze.

Turning with his eyes glowing gold, he noticed residual reiatsu lingering.

Making him look over the area before continuing after the two girls.

Stepping out of his hiding spot with a cloak over his being, Kaname Tousen frowned behind his eye covers at nearly being discovered by the young man, moving to leave he froze suddenly as his head was face to face with a formless being sporting a large, menacing grin, a lone red eye glowing on the left side of its head before vanishing.

Letting out a soft giggle of insanity while doing so.

"A hollow better come Aizen-sama, because I sense something far more beneath this child"

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Letting out a yawn as he stepped into his room with Rukia, she moved straight to her bed across from his own to flop down, the two exhausted after Ichigo's and Rukia's jog with Tatsuki and Inoue, with Ichigo having to buy Rukia a set of jogging clothes… plus trying not to blush at seeing her figure in the shorts and tank top.

Lying down onto his bed with his own jogging set on, he gulped down the water with gusto while mentally scowling at the limiting of his current body, quite literally missing his wolf ears.

Turning to Rukia as she let out a groan, Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes linger, it didn't help water was running down her body while drinking it.

Seeing her sigh with an inhale she caught him staring before he looked to the ceiling with his cheeks reddening.

Making Rukia smirk playfully before sneaking towards him, seeing his eyes closed with his cheeks red she climbed onto his chest.

Making him jump as he stared up into her playful gaze.

"Caught red handed I see" seeing her usual serious eyes holding mischief, Ichigo's eyes glowed dimly in the dark room before he suddenly grinned with a feral growl before he pulled Rukia further down, making her yelp as he began to tickle her relentlessly.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Y-yeS you were, Ichigo STOHAHAHAHAP. I CAN'T BREATH WITH YOU TICKLING MEHEHEHEHE!" it was this moment the door flew open to show Isshin in commando gear… with Condoms where Grenades should be.

"Use PROTEC_" was as far as he got before both Rukia and Ichigo sent him out the door with drop kicks.

"YOU RUINED IT!"

Lying down the stairs with two foot shaped bruises on his face, Isshin groaned as Karin stood over him.

"Told you"

"OW"

* * *

minutes later

* * *

Lying on his bed after kicking his dad out with Rukia, the two now sat in awkward silence while Rukia was working with her soul pager, something Ichigo had noticed with silence as he rested his eyes… before his eyes snapped open to the sight of a armored hand reaching down to him through the roof, making him lunge out of the way with Rukia jumping as the hand crushed the bed, following the hollows arm a hollow mask of a demonic jester came through, snarling at Ichigo it flinched back as he sent a right hook into it's face, leaving a crack in its mask it swiped at Ichigo who ducked back while it's other hand moved to caress what remained of it's mask, seeing it fall off to show a humans Ichigo froze suddenly before steeling himself, reaching for Rukia's glove he slapped it across his face to exit his body, leaving Rukia to catch his body as he lunged at the hollow with his scythe rising above it's head, making it flinch after a swipe the hollow hovered unmoving before it's head broke down into black butterflies.

Followed by it's body dissolving as Ichigo turned to Rukia who struggled to him his body up… before he noticed where one of her hands were.

"Uh, Rukia, you're holding my crotch" seeing her blush she tossed his body onto her bed to stand awkwardly.

"No I wasn- how big are you?" was all Rukia said before Ichigo went to his body until Rukia's soul pager went off, making them look at it with ichigo moving to protect Rukia.

"It's not around here" leaning to look at the phone his eyes widened at recognising the map layout, making him lung for the window with a trail of ash following.

"INOUE!"


	4. The Son of Mischief

The Noble wolf and Ice princess meet the son of mischief

Sitting in comforting silence with her brother and friend, Sora and Tatsuki, Orihime drank her tea while Tatsuki and Sora converse, Orihime let out a sigh before she scratched her head at feeling an odd speck in her hair, leaning her head she turned to Sora who had questioned her odd mannerism, even Tatsuki was giving her an odd look, which she only gave a small laugh towards.

Moving to grab another sip of tea the hairs on the back of her neck stood up suddenly, making her look behind her, turning to look to her brother she noticed one of her stuffed teddy bears on the ground, getting up to pick it up she failed to hear Tatsuki say she felt weird before Orihime was suddenly yanked from behind by something, landing on her back as the doll exploded, her eyes widened at the sight of a blank figure standing before her with a jagged grin on its face.

Looking down at her for a second it turned with enthusiasm as a white masked monstrosity climbed out of the teddy, showing it was a mix of rhino and deer, opening it's maw with a haunting shriek, the being between it and her threw its hands forward before whipping them back to show it's fingers elongated into deadly blades with a chain and Butcher hook slithering to the ground.

Tilting its head to the right Orihime heard a faint giggle before it lunged forward towards the beast, making it lung forward itself until it was side tackled by a black blur that landed beside the being, showing Kurosaki Ichigo with a black scarf forming over his face, leaving his eyes exposed as they glowed a crimson red, sparing a glance to the silhouette they shared a curt nod before getting ready for a fight, Ichigo twirling his scythe with ease, the being simply spun a chain loosely.

Seeing the two keeping it from it's prey the Hollow let out a shriek before rushing forward, making Ichigo rush forth himself with his Zanpakuto/Scythe wedged between the hollows mouth, making it push forward with ichigo trying to keep his footing while the unknown being flanked around the hollows left, throwing a chain the hook dug… DEEP.

Letting out a scream of pain as it's skin was torn by the hook that stabbed smaller barbs into its flesh.

Giving the chain a tug the Hollow cried in pain before turning to swipe the being who took the hit, showing it's being shimmer into a cloud before flowing back into shape, tugging the chain the hollow turned away from Ichigo in order to bite the man until Ichigo tore into it's exposed left arm, severing the limb the hollow sent Ichigo back with an antler before moving to feast upon an unconscious Tatsuki, making Ichigo rush between the two, holding the hollow at bay with his free left hand, he spun the blade upward, leaving a horrid scar on the hollows chin as it backed away in pain, it's remaining hand holding its face until the being threw a chain around it's neck and arm, making the hollow panic as it thrashed about, smashing a hole through the wall to the street below it turned to have it's throat cleaved cleanly open by Ichigo's scythe, just as Rukia arrived by climbing up a pipe, startling her as ichigo turned to the silhouette it gave a jester bow before disintegrating, making Ichigo reach for it in a vain attempt to stop it before being forced to remember Orihime and Tatsuki, moving to Sora Rukia followed suit after climbing inside.

Seeing Orihime only sporting a small scar on her head from being pulled away from the first attempt against her life, Rukia failed to see the scar glowing slightly before fading into a blue light dimly fading away.

"So how are we going to fix this mess?" turning to ichigo and then to the open wall, she sighed in thought while Ichigo tended to orihime, running a hand through her hair he frowned at seeing her wound healing with a faint blue glow, looking to Rukia as she worked on Sora, Ichigo placed his hand over the wound with his eyes glowing gold softly, helping the wound heal faster he spoke softly.

"Rest now, Princess, you're safe now" smiling as Orihime moaned in contempt, he turned to help Tatsuki whose shoulder had a small piece of glass sticking out, making him wince while tending to the wound as Rukia thought of a plan to explain the hole in the wall.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"You do realise cars cant suddenly jump to a second story floor…. Right?" looking to Rukia as they sat in class while Orihime and Tatsuki spoke with awe coming from even them, Rukia looked to the side in embarrassment while Ichigo lightly smacked his face with a sigh.

"We definitely need to help your people gain more logical excuses" seeing him lean back in his chair, Rukia's eyes slowly drifted down until she stopped herself, her left hand twitching at a memory from last night she sighed while leaning back herself, she watched the crowd gathering around Tatsuki and Orihime as they spoke of last nights supposed tale.

Mentally smacking herself at her own thoughts at the moment, she perked up as her pager went off before going silent, making her frown while Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That was quick?" turning to Ichigo as he stared out the window, Rukia followed his gaze before her eyes widened at seeing a figure in the distance before they dropped off the rooftop, leaving Rukia worrying while Ichigo turned back to the front as Miss Ochi began today's class.

Sitting on the rooftop with Rukia eating a sandwich, Ichigo simply ate Fried Rice Yuzu had made for him, looking over the city before them while Rukia spoke, he turned to her as she questioned him on all the flavours food could attain… with him answering as calmlyashe could until Rukia asked one question he didn't expect.

"How do you drink this?" giving Rukia a raised eyebrow he merely took it with the straw.

Holding said straw up, he spoke.

"This is what you drink it through" popping the plastic open to get the straw he tilted the juice box to show the aluminium hole cover..

"You stab the straw into the silver circle, and boom drink ready" taking a sip from the straw he gave it to Rukia who blushed as she took the straw before drinking in silence.

"You two are together again?" turning to see Mizuiro standing calmly, Ichigo shrugged and gestured to the spot beside his right.

"Just sit down while we wait for the others" seeing him shrug he sat down beside Ichigo who are his sister's fried rice.

Looking up at the sight of Keigo approaching Ichigo waved him over.

"Keigo, take a seat"

"So chad isn't here, any idea where he is?" looking to Keigo with a shrug Ichigo turned to Rukia who had gotten another drink, was currently trying to open the box with her straw, seeing this Ichigo took the drink and opened it for her, holding it to the petite she blushed, just as Keigo noticed her.

"Oh, If it isn't the Beautiful Transfer student, Kuchiki-san!" smiling as dashingly as he could she ignored him with little effort.

"What are you doing here?" before either the two could speak, Mizuiro spoke while pointing to Ichigo.

"Ichigo asked her out?" giving the raven haired teen a look of annoyance Rukia gave a raised eyebrow.

It was this moment Rukia watched Keigo congratulate Ichigo with tears running down his cheeks.

"_Good JOB_" leaning away from Keigo as he turned to Rukia, Ichigo noticed her staring at him before blushing at being caught, making him grin and wink before she turned away, allowing Ichigo to look behind Keigo as he chanted for a lunch time party.

"Asano, duck to the right" stopping to heed Ichigo's just in time Keigo was spared a kick to the back.

"Hey, Celebrity!" staring at the teen and his flunky as they gave him a small glare, ichigo's eyes hardened in response.

"Kurosaki, when are you gonna stop dying you're hai-!" was as far as the teen got in approaching Ichigo due to the teen kicking his feet from under him, the fall forward to the bench would have resulted in a broken neck if it weren't for Ichigo grabbing the douche's collar to throw him onto his back, showing Ichigo standing above him he stomped a foot lightly on ooshima's chest to give him a look of annoyance.

"How many times do I have to kick your ass to leave me alone?" stepping away from the teen as he got up, Ooshima gave an evil smile as he brought out a set of knuckle busters, sending a right hook at Ichigo he was stopped as an enclosed fist slammed onto the top of his head, knocking him unconscious by the hands of the gentle giant Yatsutora Sado… more commonly known as Chad.

"Hey Chad… what happened to you?" was all ichigo said at immediately noticing the bandages.

"Yesterday a steel beam fell on me, than after that I went to buy bread… a bike collided with me"

"HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!?" upon saying that Ichigo moved him into a seating position beside Mizuiro and Rukia, who watched with intrigue as Ichigo suddenly held a medical kit, going to work on Chad who gave a look of amusement as Ichigo went into his dads "Assistant doctor mode"

Letting Ichigo check his limbs for any internal and outer damaging, Rukia finally spoke her question while watching him work.

"What are you doing?" stopping to give her a list from his wallet, Ichigo began wrapping a fresh scar on Chad's left shoulder.

"Doctor, Psychologist… What's a veterinarian?" looking up from Ichigo's list of known achievements, he gave her a look after another once over on Chad.

"Since I had nothing to do during the time I studied more than this idiot" holding chibi Keigo with his left hand, the chibified teen was performing a small dance before being dropped.

"Veterinarian is basically to care for animals, And since I had a black cat follow me in the past I decided to study and see if it were injured and looking for help, It was healthy by the way" stepping away from Chad as he stretched his shoulder, it was that moment the bird in the cage was finally noticed.

"Hello, My name is Shibata Yuuchi, What are you're names?" giving the bird a look of mild recognition Ichigo suddenly looked up with a suspicious feeling, seeing a blur vanish from sight he narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists he turned to Rukia who had a serious look while she knelt down to examine the parakeet Chad had.

"Hey Rukia…?" seeing her look up from the bird, ichigo nodded to the far rooftop corner.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" seeing her blink she gave a nod before following him away, purposely stepping over Ooshima who gave a painful wheeze.

When they were far enough, Ichigo spoke.

"I take it you noticed the bird?" turning to Rukia he gave a nod before discretely pointing to the sky.

"And the little chaser above moving out of sight" it was this moment Rukia's eyes widened in worry and fear until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no need to worry, We'll catch it in time, so calm down, as long as we stay around Chad, the easier it'll be to track this hollow down" seeing the appraising look Rukia gave him, he smirked with a shrug.

"Now onto the tale we tell those guys of what we discussed… any idea's to make them less suspicious?" standing up straight with Rukia gaining a thoughtful expression, she looked to ichigo with a curious look.

"What was this date, Kojima-san stated to Asano-san before?" it was this moment Ichigo blushed.

"What don't Shinigami have dates for people who like each other?"

"Oh you mean courting, you humans do that too" blushing deeply now, ichigo spoke.

"Yes, but actually no, We don't court on a date, it's basically for people who possibly share an interest in each other… like a try outs if it makes more sense" seeing her nodding in understanding, Rukia pointed to ichigo with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Than we shall try this date as a cover to hunt this hollow down"

Giving her a look of confusion at being asked out in an odd way, Ichigo spoke.

"I'm sorry what?"

"We shall go on this date… tonight" giving a dumb nod despite mentally overthinking, he was led back to the others by a smiling Rukia.

"Did I just jinx myself into a date?"

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Stepping away from the clinic in his Shinigami form now, Ichigo looked to his right to see Rukia.

"When I said date, I didn't mean not being in my body, this is normal hollow hunting"

"Oh quick being an infant, if we're to find this Hollow before anyone else gets hurt we need to fin-"

"Chad's over there" was all ichigo said as he pointed down a street, making Rukia skid to a halt to turn and follow Ichigo's gaze.

"That was quick" turning to her with a smirk, he spoke.

"I know my friends, Now let me go get my body quickly so we don't get suspicious"

"Good idea"

Watching the teen drop down to the street below, Rukia went to confront Chad if not for her body trembling into a stop at hearing a soft giggle.

Turning her eyes widened around her pale skin as she stared towards a shadowy figure sitting on the rooftops entrance with dangling legs, it's body nearly indistinguishable if not for the skeletal grin glowing within the shadows.

"What… are you?" seeing the figure merely watching her with a predatory gleam, it didn't help two chained butcher hooks were snaking towards her before they stopped, showing the being tilt it's head before letting out a chuckle as the chains shot behind Rukia, making her turn to see a Falcon Hollow, mid-way of biting towards her, hovered in the air before crumbing into ashes that flowed towards the being, whose form had a more describable sight.

"Ahhhh, so much better" watching the being shake eft over ash off of himself, Rukia watched him crack his neck left to right before he vanished and stood before her, startling her as he leaned down to her eye level with a wide grin.

"Heard about a talking parakeet… mind if I tag along?"

"Who are you?" somehow growing in size, the man grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You may call me Zeke"


End file.
